ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Walt Shier
Walt J. Shier Backstory Walter John Shier was born on July 10th, 2261 in the Northwest Commonwealth settlement of Cougar Town, which lies on the border of Washington and Orgeon. The desectends and founders of Cougar Town were Vault 6 escapees from Mt. St. Helens. They uprised against the Overseer due to the leaked information that every day the Vault was introduced to a small amount of radiation every day. Over time, some of the dwellers either died or became ghouls. Walt's father, Jack, was apart of this uprising. The town was named after the large amounts of unmutated cougars that lived nearby. They moved in by a tribe from which Walt's mother was apart of. Those two married and also had Walt's older sister, Bea. Jack worked as one of the building constructors. Due to the town's strong past with radiation, they turned away radiated infected people and things. Rad animals were disposed of, Ghouls were turned away, and anyone who started to show signs of radiation poisoning were kicked out of town. In December of 2269, a horrid nuclear winter occured. All the brahmin forze to death, the lake was frozen, and more and more people got sick from the radiation in the snow. The mayor had no choice but to call for an evacuation of the town. They moved south, and withen two months, settled in Arizona and set up New Cougar. However, only months later, Cesar's Legion came and attacked the town. Walt and Bea's father went out to fight and told his children to run. Before he went out he gave Bea his Pip-Boy 3000, which he had since he was a kid. So the 8 year old Walt and 10 year old Bea, ran. There parents were killed in the battle, from what they presumed. They escaped into The Hub and were welcomed there. For about a year, the two did odd jobs until they had enough caps to open up there own bussniess. In 2270 they opened up the Orpahnage, a club and restraunt, which would become one of the biggest entertainment spots in New California. Bea became the manager and Walt had enough to buy a guitar, a 1955 Fender Stratocaster , along with two amps; one to travel with and one to play on stage. Walt became the head of the entertainment and the top act. That was until 2277 when Bea joined the NCR, despite Walt's pleas and crys for her not to. She died at the Battle For The Hoover Dam. Walt was heartbroken, and gained the Pip-Boy 3000 she inheritetd from there father. Walt ended up taking full control of the club, and still tries to keep a positive face and attitude in hopes to lighten someone elses spirits. Though even to this day, Walt has a strong resentment for the NCR. Sometimes, Walt will take leave to go out and find adventure in the wasteland, but will always come back to play. Persoanlity Walt is in the simpliest terms a rock star persona. He can appear arrogant, and also does questioable things, but he is still loyal to the core and brutally honest. In a way, he's a lot like Benny without being a villan. He also has a great charm to him and can sometimes be a hearthrob. Weapons Walt owns a pirates sword and a Tarus Model 66 Revolver Walt is exceptionally skilled in sword play. Trivia/Notes * Walt is gay (Sorry Ladies) * Walt has an obsessive love for Nuka-Cola. His favorite flavor is Nuka-Orange. * Walt has a huge fear of three things; Snakes, spiders, and centaurs. * Walt's first and middle name are from two celebrates from pre war times; Walt Disney and John Lennon. * Walt has an extensive knowledge of pre war guitars * Walt also has extensive knowledge on history, constantly quoting events from pre war times. * Walt does not write his own music * Walt however is an avid fiction writer and is hoping to publish some of his stories before he dies. * Despite owning a gun, Walt does not like to use it. * Walt knows how to play guitar, bass, drums, piano, and is a singer.